nutversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kappa Sigma NUT Episodes
Season 1 1. Movin' In 2. Electric Boogaloo 3. Electric Boogatwo 4. Brunch Boiz 5. 6. Wendys' Trash Can 7. RIP Shower 8. Oh My God Shane 9. Youtube Poop 10. Johnny Mustard 11. Spinners 4 Lyfe 11b. Booth in the Vent 12. . . . . what? 13. 1 down, 7 to go 14. But Nuster 15. American Gothic: Minion Edition 16. Boss Baby Driver 17. Shohnny Jam Sesh 18. Jizzin' 4 Jesse GAAA! 19. Philm Phish 20. Fuck: The Finale Season 2 1. New Kevin 2. Rebel without a cause 3. Fidget Rehab 4. Caroline Surprise 5. Procrastination 6. Johnny Fills The House 7. Hot Fuzz Sundae 8. Get to the Gig 9. Fun-yuns! 10. everyone's dead 11. Everyone's dead pt. 2: Fuck 12. Everyone's dead pt. 3: still dead 12b .This Campus is Actually Haunted 13. Even more dead than before 14. Still Dead feat. HBD Johnny 15. Not Even Landon's Dead Now 16. The Band's Back Together 17. B D U B Z 18. Meddling Kids! 19. Nathanael Gets Hard (In Guitar Hero) 20. False Alarm 21. Bert & Ernie Gay 22. The gang gets milkshakes 23. Laundry Bois 24. 24. [insert movie here 25. My Name Jeff (Rosenstock) 26. Lonely Island 27. National Nut Day 28. One Down, One to Go 29. 5:30 30. Market Basket 32. The Nut House 33. Halloweekend, pt. 1 34. Halloweekend pt. 2 35. RIP Connor :,( 36. okay, it's actually halloween now 37. Bored Boys Ep 1 registration error Season 3 1. registration error. 2. Bored Boys 3. Bored Boys 2: Boring Boogaloo 6. 4/5. vent people are thirsty, Nathanael's Hungry 6. Simpsons Season 3 7. Anal Mold 8. Hannah takes Gilmar's 9-Inch Cock 9. Elbow Maccaroni 10. Mold Mureal 11. Nathanael Rises from the Dead 12. Boomerang 13. Boomerang 14. Frágìlè 15. Fuck 16. Pastry Bois 17. Hoodwinked 2 Over the Hedge 2: More Hedge 18. Bye Season 4 1. Hye 2. The fucking Celtics Lost 3. The Empire Nuts Back Nut Wars 4. Empire Nuts 5. Guys It's Fucking November 6. The Big Sick 7. Band Grudapest 8. Sig Bick 9. Nut by Nutwest 10. Gamblin' Man 11. Jazzy John 12. Ahh! Capella (conart) 13. Hah hah hah 14. Hap-Borth-Con-Man 15. The Day Nothing Happened 16. Yank Swap 17. The Nut Awakens 18. Nut Neutrality 19. This Bitch Empty (yeet) 20. 6 O'clock 21. Nut of Isaac 21b. This fucking connor 22. we're all dead Season 5 1. We're All Alive 2. Refractory Period 3. BEEFMEAT 4. 5. "Hey Alexa" 6. Iain's a hypocrite 7. Let's Play: Movie Night? / Nut Up or Shut Up 8. Why the fuck is Nick awake? 9. Gil (Pt. 2 Electric Boogaloo) 10. "Hold me, Larry" 11. The Great Taco Bell Run 12. Big Band Theory 13. White Board Supremacist 14. Dusty Boi 15. Johngress 16. Brainstorm Warning 17. Icee (Pt. 2: Electric Boogaloo) 18. TIM TIME 19. "Fellas, is it gay to cry at the end of Logan?" 20. Shane Steals the cheese 21. That Damn-ass episode 22. Cat-Tose Intolerant 23. $3 Somethin'-Somethin' 24. John Weston Gifford Jr. hasn't moved from the couch all day 25. Baby's first Bone 26. The Nate-Trix 27. It's Hot 28. Cullen 29. Caelan 30. This boy's heavy! (ft. plates) 31. Hacking the Wii 32. Francis: The movie 33. Kappa Sigma Nut Plays Pkmn 34. Nathanael Gets the Aux �� 35. pizza bois =^) 36. Crongus 37. operation: chickey chickey Nug Nugs 38. Chipolte 39. White Nationalists (White Privelege) 40. WXPL LIVE from the Nut House 41. Everyone went home (sad 42. Spring Break Finale Season 6 1. A-OK Hand 2. Wish Bone 3. Nut Pilgrim 4. Kappa Sigma Nut Make a steamed Hams Meme 5. Untitled 6. Crongus Redux 7. Kappa Sima Nut Film Festival Pt. 1 8. Kappa Sima Nut Film Festival Pt. 2 9. The search for life 10. The search for life Pt. 2 Day 2 11. KSN & the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day 12. 5:39 13. Fri-yay 14. Anti-pickite 15. War Tictacs 16. Too Sick 2 Care 17. Crongus: The Return 18. (Strongman Bret) (Brett is Upset) 19. Bayou Blast 20. *whistle* click click* 21. Isle of Doggos 22. John Hayes hates Congress 23. Dragons and Dungeons 24. Jeff Bonastock 25. Nathanael 10 26. April 20th, 2018 27. April 21th, 2018 28. It's Nice Out 29. It's Nicer Out Season 7 1. D-day 2k18 (debt. day) 2. A Tale of Two Koreas 3. Very Distincly Different Things 4. Bugbear: Half bug, half bear 5. Fuck u! (That's what it should fucking be) 6. We Never Take the Green Machine Out 7. Bad Larry 8. Nick is an Elder God 9. Baronmar Has Fallen 10. God has fallen 11. Bug Spree 12. The first day of nothing 13. Sweaty Pants 14. RIP John Nolan 15. FEEST 16. Mr. Nut, I don't feel so good 17. FIN Category:List